


Casualties of Cool

by DelphiaDallhaus



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, How Do I Tag, Nail Polish, Voice Kink, i don't know how kinks work i'm too dumb and ace, kakusu talks like a nerd and it's ok, name based by a band i should really listen to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiaDallhaus/pseuds/DelphiaDallhaus
Summary: “Why do you talk like that?” Mimi interrupted.“I do not understand. What is your meaning?”“Like that,” Mimi said, finishing off Kakusu’s left hand. She picked up her right. “You always talk like a research paper made out with the world’s most boring documentary. It’s dorky.”Mimi teaches Kakusu how to talk less like a loser. Sometimes cool ain't cute.





	Casualties of Cool

“It is a simplistic concept, in fact,” Kakusu said, Mimi’s hand holding hers and a nail polish brush in her other. “Essentially, a Nokémon breeder would have to look at the two parent Nokémon’s traits in order to breed a virtually perfect Nokémon.”

Mimi couldn’t care less about whatever Kakusu was going on about, but the way she went about it pissed her off. Her strokes of classic pink polish wavered. “Often it is a method used to breed certain cosmetic traits, like long-haired Fluffrous or grass-type Nokémon with certain species of plants in their genus.

“I must inquire, Mimi, have you ever seen a Carnatarade? Typically, they have red and pink carnations on their limbs like hands. However, researchers have been breeding Carnatarades with other carnation pigment colors like yellow, orange, white, and blends of all common factors in pigment.” Mimi wished she could pay more attention to the episode of _Japanese Ghost Tale_ playing from her laptop and filling noise in her dorm. She already saw the entire series, but she thirsted for a distraction. “There are even a minority of Carnatarade breeders and researchers trying to produce an offspring with natural blue flowers, with enough pigment to be comparable to hex code #0000FF ‘Blue’. In addition, there are also Forestant scientists attempting to create a Ghostump offspring in varying species and types of tree. All Ghostumps match genes with oak trees, in layman’s terms, but efforts have been made to create a birch or spruce Ghostump—”

“Why do you talk like that?” Mimi interrupted.

“I do not understand. What is your meaning?”

“Like _that_ ,” Mimi said, finishing off Kakusu’s left hand. She picked up her right. “You always talk like a research paper made out with the world’s most boring documentary. It’s dorky.”

Kakusu considered it for a moment, seemingly unoffended. “I see! I am afraid I have never noticed my speech patterns.”

“Go figure,” Mimi snarked.

“How would you choose to improve my speech, Mimi?”

“Me?” She plunked the brush into the bottle on her desk. “For one, ditch the past tense. It’s pretentious.”

“I understand.”

“That, too. The more syllables, the nerdier you are. Just say ‘OK’.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t drag on the ‘ay’ in ‘okay,’ either. Makes you sound clingy. Just say it with me: OK.’”

“Okay.”

“OK.”

“Okay.”

“OK.”

“Ok.”

“There you go,” Mimi said. “Now try that.”

“I will adjust as per your recommendation.” Kakusu said. A beep sounded, and Mimi assumed it was from her laptop. She ignored it. “How does this sound? My name’s Kakusu. I’m a third-year student at Asagao Academy.”

Mimi nodded. “Better, but you can improve.” She dismissed the odd feeling that came with Kakusu’s last words. “The shorter the sentence, the better. And don’t be so formal, either. Politeness is for sucking it and sucking up, not casual talk.”

“ _Adjusting…_ Let me try again.” Kakusu cleared her throat, slightly more mechanical-sounding than guttral. “The name’s Kakusu. I’m an Asagao Academy upperclassman.”

“Hmm.” Something inside of Mimi told her that this was wrong. She ignored the casualty of cool. “Throw in some slang. Loosen up. Say whatever comes to mind, but keep it minimal. No flowery talk.”

“Name’s Kakusu. Third year at Asagao.”

“That’s cool,” Mimi said, not exactly proud. “Talk some more.”

“School’s for nerds. King is my favorite band, ‘We Will Roll You’ slaps.” The more she spoke the nastier Mimi felt. It was wrong. “I’m seventeen, she/her, pan. Tall people are super cute.” For some reason, getting rid of what annoyed Mimi the most about her best friend made her even more intolerable. “Flame of Bones’ final season just came out. Alex, play ‘Rápidamente’.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Mimi blurted. “Stop stop stop stop stop.”

“What’s up?” Kakusu asked.

“Stop talking like that. Go back to how you used to.”

“ _Adjusting_. I understand. I favor spicy foods above other tastes. Curry and kitsune soba are my favorite foods. I dislike shellfish, particularly oyster, but lobster and shrimp are exceptions.”

Mimi listened. She liked Nerdy Kakusu way better than she liked Cool Kakusu.

She almost dropped her hand at that, wet polish less than an inch away from her pristine white bedsheets. Once she grabbed it, she realized how sweaty her own hands were. She dropped it for real then, albeit gently.

“Is something the matter, Mimi?”

“Keep talking,” Mimi grunted.

“Mexican-influenced foods are my favorite, and remind me of my creator’s most common takeout restaurant. However, Italian and Indian are also notable factors in my preferred palate. I personally think that pineapple pizza is favorable, but I understand other individuals may disagree.”

Mimi bit her lip. She never realized that the reason Kakusu’s words annoyed her so much was because she thought they were cute. She hated that.

“Would you like to save these preferred language settings, Mimi?”

“Yes,” Mimi uttered, covering her red face with her hand, fingertips in shimmery solid gold and painted by Kakusu’s steady hand. “Yes, I prefer this.”

“ _Updated!_ ” Kakusu chirped. “Please notify me if you wish to edit my settings at a later time. I hope they are to your liking.”

“Oh, can it and give me your hand already, or else I’ll paint all over your arm instead of your nails.”

Kakusu made a face. “That would be unfortunate.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my asagao brand and nokémon names b/c i'm very proud of them  
> fluffrou - furfrou  
> carnatade - roserade  
> japanese ghost tale - american horror story  
> ghostump - phantump  
> forestant - trevenant  
> king - queen  
> we will roll you - we will rock you  
> alex play 'rápidamente' - alexa play 'despacito'  
> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
